Contracting Boundaries
by catcatcatcatcat
Summary: Meet Death, the guy with red hair, green eyes and looks nineteen but probably isn’t? Yeah him. Meet Roxas the supposedly suicidal fifteen year old going through teenage angst. Perhaps love can go through the gates of Death.
1. Prologue

Summary: Look what do you mean it's not your time to go? What? You have a family? …Too bad. You've got unfinished business? Well in that case – TOO BAD. Wait – You're willing to give up _anything_? Well then why don't we make us a deal? Meet Death, the guy with red hair, green eyes and looks nineteen but probably isn't? Yeah him. Meet Roxas the supposedly suicidal fifteen-year-old going through teenage angst. Perhaps love _can_ go through the gates of Death. Contracting Boundaries _Prologue_

What would happen if I jumped? What would happen then?

Would my life, my pain, be gone for all the time I need?

Maybe I should cut myself till my blood runs dry. 

But what would that accomplish? I'd only be like _her_…

Maybe I should drink myself to choking, drink till I can't drive.

But I'm on probation…

…

Has that ever stopped me?

XxXxX

Crash go the windows, and bang goes the gun. Holy fuck they're shooting, shooting straight at me.

Smash goes the chair, Crap goes the guy. Holy shit they're chasing, chasing after me.

Oh look at all the blood, Oh look I've been shot, Oh look I'm losing consciousness and all my sanity.

XxXxX

I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm finally dead! My life has ended soon!

…Now it's going into my head. My rantings like a madman. Maybe I shouldn't have done that…

…Okay maybe if I just lie here someone will come get me and tell me what the fuck is going on.

…

…

…

GOD DAMNIT HOW LONG DO I NEED TO WAIT?

…

…

…

"Get up you fool – you're not getting anywhere in the position you're in."

What the fuck?

Standing above me is a tall guy in a black cloak and a… javelin?

Raising a thin eyebrow I stare curiously upward at the dark, blank sky. "…Anyway aren't I dead? I mean if you're dead you don't actually _have_ to go anywhere do you?

"Ha!" He accents the word with a prod from the tip of the javelin. "I wish!"

"Well isn't Death supposed to be a woman with a wheelbarrow?"

"Ha!" He emphasizes the word with a sharp kick to the ribs this time. "You wish!"

"So… What the fuck?"

"Fine… I'll tell you what's going on." He waves his hands in dismissal, the lance waving dangerously close to my hair. "I hate newbies," he mutters under his breath as he walks off.

Should I follow him?

I mean what's the harm?

I'm already dead so it won't matter, I've lost everything I own so I can't lose anymore and I'm a fucking ghost!

Wait. I'm a ghost.

…

…

…

SWEET.

XXxxXXxxXX

That's just the prologue so keep your wigs on. Kay? Kay? -Shadoom


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Look what do you mean it's not your time to go? What? You have a family? …Too bad. You've got unfinished business? Well in that case – TOO BAD. Wait – You're willing to give up _anything_? Well then why don't we make us a deal? Meet Death, the guy with red hair, green eyes and looks nineteen but probably isn't? Yeah him. Meet Roxas the supposedly suicidal fifteen-year-old going through teenage angst. Perhaps love _can_ go through the gates of Death. 

**NOTE:** The guy in the prologue? Not telling you who he is but there's a good chance that he's not Roxas.

Contracting Boundaries _Chapter One: The Faller_

"I didn't do it! I swear I didn't!" The balding fat man started sweating profusely before the figure.

"Shut up."

"Please! You gotta believe me! I had nothing to do with it!" He started to back away.

"…Shut. Up."

"I mean he was just there! And I was – "

SLICE. His words were cut off as his lips fell to the floor.

"Shut."

SLICE. His hands were now bloody stumps.

"The."

SLICE. There was now a hole in the middle of his face where his nose used to be.

"Fuck."

SLICE. Next came off the ears with bit of brain and blood gushing out.

"Up."

The figure strode forward and dug it's fingers into the mans eyes sockets, gouging out his eyes.

"Get it memorized." The individual disappeared into the shadows leaving the quickly cooling, still twitching body behind.

XxXxX

I know I'm not supposed to be up here and it's the first day of school so I shouldn't really have stolen the keys to the roof but…

It's _because_ it's the first day that I took them. The teachers are always willing to let you off because it's the first day.

…Maybe not in my case though… I can just imagine it… The gym teacher storming up here with red cheeks and smoking nostrils yelling his ass off.

Chht… speak of the devil here he is.

"ROXAS HIKARI!!!" I allow him a sharp intake of breath before I cut in yawning.

"Let me guess… This is the last straw. I don't care if you were sent to that special institute or if you have problems or if I get fired. You have gone too far this time. Right?" I yawn again… I have him _so_ figured out.

"THIS IS THE LAST – " He stops ranting to blinks at me, stunned. Idiot. "What the hell. If you're not off this roof in five minutes I'm coming up with the principle."

I wave goodbye to him as he storms off. Hey I may be a delinquent but I still know my manners.

My name's Roxas Hikari, which I think you should've figured out already genius. I'm five foot three, fifteen and blonde.

No I don't mean it as in 'stupid' blonde you tards…

I live on 33 NoneOfYourBuisness Boulevard and my number is 1800-Fuc-Koff.

You get the idea. I'm not that fond of stalkers.

And yes I _am_ a cheeky little bastard.

And lucky for you I just happen to be a _mental_ cheeky little bastard.

Okay let's explain. I used to be a normal kid with a normal life until one day I found something called a knife. And then I started stabbing myse-

Okay maybe that isn't true… Let's start over shall we?

I used to be a normal kid with a normal life until one day I found something called a knife and then I became a serial kil-

Fine. I lied about that part too.

I used to be a normal kid with a normal life until one day I was dared to jump off the thirtieth floor of some random apartment building. I jump, I survive, I get sent to a mental institute, I am declared as 'depressed' and 'suicidal', I get sent back to a normal school in hopes of becoming 'normal' again.

… It was just a stupid dare people. And it was just the thirtieth floor – nothing big. I can do forty, wanna see?

My last psychologist had a fit when I told her this. I think she's my… twenty-eighth? Who knows.

Oh look. A cloud in the shape of a blob. Oh look! Another one! Oh joy! This is so wonderful!

As you can see I lack in imagination.

I wonder what would happen if I jumped from here. It's just four floors.

Peering down I stare down at all the puny people below. I'm tempted to throw my shoe at them but I need my shoe. Oh look a textbook! That'll do.

I stretch upward as I stare down once more. Whoo… If I don't try to survive I'll become human splatter soon.

A chill goes through my spine. That's when the wave of nausea knifes through my stomach and I start falling.

…But the problem is I'm not ready – Someone's pushed me.

So right now I got the choice. Angle my head so I can see who and end up as part of the sidewalk or try to land without fatal injuries even though I still have the chance of chewing the gum I stepped on last year.

Screw it. I'm gonna die anyways. Shifting my weight slightly now and then I turn on to my back and see…

No… no… NO! I JUST WASTED MY ONLY CHANCE TO SEE A BLANK SPACE OF AIR!

I am such an idiot. Of course they'd run away. Glaring at the rapidly disappearing roof I brace myself for impact.

XxXxX

Opening my blue eyes I stare up at the cloudless grey sky amazed that I haven't heard the ugly sound of 'SPLAT' yet…

"I'm… alive?" Raising my hand in front of my face, making sure it isn't like squashed or deformed or anything of the sort, I whack it on the ground to see if I'm solid or not.

Not that I'm into that sort of supernatural shit or anything I'm just… making sure you know what I mean?

Pushing myself up, I stand and look around at my surroundings.

If you can call them surroundings that is… If this were a room I'd say it's been plastered head to toe with grey blurry wallpaper.

Except it's not a room. It's… never ending…

There has to be a door around here somewhere.

Okay the more I look at it the more the wallpaper starts to look really, _really _bad.

Where the hell am I?

… On second thought don't answer that.

Maybe I'm hallucinating and I'm actually on drugs.

Well wherever I am it sure is emo/goth paradise.

Welcome to Emo Condominiums! Quiet. Dark. Gloomy. Expansive. And really, really cheap! To reach us just jump off the nearest four story building why don't you?

…I have way too much time on my hands.

If I had to be hallucinating why couldn't I be hallucinating a place where it was nice, bright and full of teachers I could bug?

"I dunno… MAYBE CUZ' YOU'RE DEAD KIDDO!" I jump, startled at the sudden sound that just screamed beside my ear. I turn to see who it is and –

"AHHH! EVIL CLOWN, EVIL CLOWN!"

Don't. Ask. Whatever you do just… don't ask.

Okay to tell the truth I only yelled that out because I was pissed and I seriously wanted revenge. And whenever I see red hair I instantly connect it with 'clown'. Simple really. Red hair Clown.

Actually it's guy (Yeah it's a guy! Wow!) with red hair, green eyes, anorexic looking, eye tattoo marking things (Maybe birthmarks who knows?), And what once was a smug looking smirk. Now he just looks pissed.

You know if he went to my school he'd probably have a fan club by the end of the week. Day maybe.

"Look, it's not like I want to be here and it's not like I want to be called a clown so go die peacefully or something." He waves me off.

"…Just how do you die peacefully?" I just give him a look that reads 'WTF???' and get the sudden urge to punch him in the jaw.

I know, I know… Roxas stop being so damn violent/ rude/ mean. Ah well.

"I don't know! Sink into the ground or something! You're a ghost! Go rest in peace!"

"What the fuck?"

"R-E-S-T I-N P-E-A-C-E m'friend. Rest in peace." He spells it out to me like I'm some sort of dumb ass.

"…You must be blind. I'm not a ghost. Not see through like plastic wrap. Sorry."

"Pfft. You have to be a ghost I mean ghosts can walk through walls like that one over there."

Where the hell did that wall just come from? "I can't."

"Bet you never tried." He's challenging me like this is something of great importance.

I summon my 'bubble' and just to check if I'm actually a ghost or not I walk into the wall.

I smash into it and fall backwards. Ow my nose.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I glare at him.

He just stares at me and then –

He starts laughing.

"…YOU JUST KILLED MY NOSE YOU BASTARD AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS LAUGH?"

He laughs even harder.

This is going to take forever… I just know it…

XXxxXXxxXX

Oh poor Roxas! Don't worry – THE PLOT THICKENS! HA HAH! Lol! Sorry I'm just like that. I'm just that sort of person. The kind of person who has to start something new but then end up not finishing it. Urgh. Argh… Maybe I should get rid of this habit of mine… -Shadoom


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Look what do you mean it's not your time to go? What? You have a family? …Too bad. You've got unfinished business? Well in that case – TOO BAD. Wait – You're willing to give up _anything_? Well then why don't we make us a deal? Meet Death, the guy with red hair, green eyes and looks nineteen but probably isn't? Yeah him. Meet Roxas the supposedly suicidal fifteen-year-old going through teenage angst. Perhaps love _can_ go through the gates of Death. Contracting Boundaries _Chapter Two: The Reaper_

"Okay… so you're Death?"

"Well more like his representative but it's basically the same thing. Except the representative does all the grunt work." I found out that the guys name is Axel. (That's A-X-E-L! …Retard insists on spelling it out…)

"So you're telling me that Death is actually a fat ass who sits on a swivel chair all day, eating donuts and channel surfs?" I disbelievingly stare at him – What? He's crushing all my beliefs right now!

"Well he doesn't eat donuts and he doesn't channel surf and I'm not sure about the fat ass part but… The swivel chair is A-Okay!" He gives me a thumbs up. Corny dude ain't he? Positively hysterical don't you think?

Not.

"Okay so we have the fact that you're not Death established, we have you're name established –"

"Remember it's –"

"It's a four letter word and it's _easy_ to spell. Of course I'd remember you retard. We've established the fact that I'm not a ghost, that my nose is not broken and that I'm… Just what am I?"

"…You want the truth?" What? Is it something bad? Like I'm supposed to be reborn as a slug or something like that?

"No shit."

"Well… I really don't know." He shrugs his bony shoulders apologetically. "You're gonna have to check with the higher members."

"Higher… members?" Okay if there's more to the clown association of grim reapers then I don't wanna meet them. Sorry kids but no.

"Yeah! My higher ups. I've never encountered something like… you but… Maybe if you're really good and you give them a good impression they might poke you around for bit to see what you are!"

… He's joking right? He doesn't honestly think being a test subject is a _good _thing does he? Oh shit… he's smiling…

"Okay so while we walk over spell my name for me Roxas."

"No."

"Oh? Did you _forget_?"

"No I just don't want to spell the name of a shit faceclown for the eleventh time."

"No you probably forgot. That's what everyone does."

"No I didn't."

"Then spell it!"

"…F-U-C-K…"

A few minutes of silence pass by and then –

"So you _did_ forget how to spell it."

XxXxX

…I'm sorry to say that we weren't headed for a house. I'm sorry but the thing that we entered was _not_ a house. No. Not even _close_ to a house.

This thing was a freaking _castle_…

Mentally I slap myself. _Of course_ it's going to be large… I mean this _is_ Death that we're talking about. I think.

Well all in all he still endorses it so it doesn't really matter.

But… in this case…

HE'S FREAKING RICH…

… Wow… becoming his lowly pawn seems sort of worth it if you look at it from this point of view.

Yeah… I can be won over by money… I'm that cheap.

BANG! I'm suddenly jolted out of my thoughts as something whizzes past my head and into the wall behind me.

I'm not even gonna bother to look at what it is. Probably a bullet or a flying piece of debris. Whatever it is I'm just not going to bother.

"Aren't you going to look?" Axel cocks his head to the side curiously. I know he's up to something.

"Screw it." Inside I know that if I look I'll probably have a good chance of shitting myself.

"Yo Axel! This midget's got more guts then you do!" A guy who has an eye patch, a ponytail, yellow lab rat eyes, scars and that 'old guy' feeling surrounding him pops up walking towards us with a pair of purple guns on the… ceiling?

He just _screams_ 'pirate'. I wouldn't be surprised if he just suddenly whips out a beer from nowhere and start chugging it down like water.

I guess I spoke to soon. There he is drinking the beer like a fish. Upside down.

I can't help it. I have to stare no matter how rude it is.

Why? Because it's fun that way.

"…What? You shocked that I'm upsi'down?" He's drunk. He's drunk. He _has _to be.

"No… Just kinda weird to see someone get drunk so fast on _one_ bottle of beer." I just have to give him a cheeky reply even if I _am_ staring at him because he _is_ 'upsi'down'.

Axel starts to chuckle. Oh no.

We are NOT having another one of those laughing episodes again. No. NO. NO NUH NO NUH NONO!

"Roxas meet Xigbar, Roxas introduce yourself since I'm too lazy to." He's still sniggering…

NOT good.

"…Fuck no." My eye starts twitching. What the hell is going on here? I normally make another people angry as hell but here I am with my eye twitching.

"So why'd you bring him here?" Finally! A sensible question from a pirate who probably isn't drunk. "To eat him?" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Axel just bursts into another round of laughter.

I choke. Okay. I'm seriously reconsidering the part where I said he wasn't drunk.

"What's going on?" A guy with _huge_ blue eyes that look like they belong to a five-year-old and a _really_ geeky dirty blonde hairstyle comes into the hallway. I can't decide whether it's mullet or a mohawk. Maybe it's a mulhawk… Well whatever it is he still looks Canadian. I'm sorry and I'm not trying to be racist but he does. He looks like the sort who still has a teddy bear and blankie.

Thankfully he's right side up.

"Demyx meet Roxas, Likewise likewise." Xigbar gestures to him and then me. How long is he going to stay on that ceiling? It's seriously bugging the shit out of me.

… So they're reapers. They collect souls. They make sure people 'go on' to the netherworld so demons won't invade the world.

… One of them is has a geekish aura, another is upside down and the last is laughing his ass off.

This doesn't seem like a very serious job.

XXxxXXxxXX

LMAO! I love this story lots and lots! GIMME SOME LOVE PEOPLE! C'MON! I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO! Why? Cuz' I'm a lover _and_ a fighter! Who says you can't be both? Well lots o' love! – Shadoom


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: Look what do you mean it's not your time to go? What? You have a family? …Too bad. You've got unfinished business? Well in that case – TOO BAD. Wait – You're willing to give up _anything_? Well then why don't we make us a deal? Meet Death, the guy with red hair, green eyes and looks nineteen but probably isn't? Yeah him. Meet Roxas the supposedly suicidal fifteen-year-old going through teenage angst. Perhaps love _can_ go through the gates of Death. Contracting Boundaries Chapter Three: The Leader 

"Okay. Right now I'm going to give you that deadpan stare which always leads to me saying ' What the fuck!'." Axel spazzes out at Xigbar. "So… WHAT THE FUCK?"

Over here I'm freaking out like hell. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'M ONE OF YOU? I DON'T WANT TO BE A FRIGGEN CLOWN REAPER!"

And then there's Demyx who's acting like a two year old on crack. "YES! A NEW FRIEND! XIGGY-KUN XIGGY-KUN! WE'VE GOT A NEW FRIEND!"

XxXxX Flashback: Two Minutes Ago XxXxX

"So why'd you bring Roxas here? Seriously." Xigbar _finally_ jumped off the ceiling to walk with us normal… us normal… people(?).

"Well you know how I was on Suicide Patrol? You know where you have to make the suicidal souls go on? The job no one wants?" So they're lumping me with the suicidal souls now eh? Even in death I can't escape suicide can I?

"I've been in this job for at least _ten fucking years_ Axel. I think I know what Suicide Patrol is." Xigbar tapped his foot impatiently waiting for an answer while he kept an eye on Demyx, who was trying to scale the walls like Spiderman. Word of advice: DON'T.

"Well he's not a ghost. He slammed into a wall and he didn't seem very 'emo' and he's very un-ghostlike." Axel shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "So what is he?"

"Well. That's easy! He's one of us." Xigbar scratched his head and answered with absolutely no surprise. Then Demyx fell from the ceiling.

XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX

Shudder. Shudder. SHUDDER.

This isn't happening. I am not one of them. I am not a representative of Death. I am not going to become an 'angel' who beckons to the dead.

I'm sorry but having a pair of glowing wings and a halo just isn't really on my to-do list.

"So number eight… you might as well show the Superior our new 'friend'." Xigbar laughs slightly. "Make sure you look down before you decide you've lost him."

Oh no he _didn't_.

Axel sniggered a bit, a massive change to the giant temper fit he was just having. "Sure. C'mon Roxy-roxy!" He strolled off whistling.

I stand there dumbfounded. Since when did I become Roxy-roxy? I shake it out of my head and follow.

XxXxX

"Why?" Stopping suddenly I stare at Axel irately. "How?"

He stops too and turns around to face me and sighs. "I don't know. I guess we're just like that. Defected." He gives a weak chuckle. "I have no idea how I got drafted but it was only because I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Well couldn't you go home?" What did he mean, 'drafted'? What is this? The army?

He shakes his head slowly, his red bangs falling over his eyes slightly. "When you don't got a home you can't go back to it."

"…So would you leave?"

"Look. Does it looks like I asked for this? The uniform clashes horribly with my shoes!" He ruffles my hair as I quickly take a fast glance at his shoes.

"Your shoes are black too…" I eye his boots with a critic's eye. _How_ do you keep your shoes so clean?

"S-M-A-R-T A-S-S." He shoots back at me as he continues down the hall.

XxXxX

"Chocolate rain! Some stay dry and others feel the pain! Chocolate rain! Get your cute ass to the gay parade! Chocolate rain! I don't know the words again but… Chocolate rain!"

An indescribable caterwauling echoes down through the hallways carving itself into my eardrums. I shoot a questioning look at Axel who's humming along to the tune.

Oddly enough the wailing sounds strangely British.

"Hmm?" Axel stops humming for a minute to pay attention and actually reply. "Oh that's Luxord." He nods knowingly, "He's normally drunk but it's not a violent-drunk it's more like happy-gay-drunk if you catch my drift."

"What is he? A banshee?" Wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"Worse then swearing, worse then calling names! Chocolate rain! Say it publicly and you're insane! Chocolate rain!" Axel sings out this part, directing it at me.

Huh? Is he talking about me?

"What's the point of this song? There's no such thing as 'chocolate rain'…"

"The angels cry and shake their heads in shame! Chocolate rain!"

"You really believe in God? Even if you _are_ Death's representative?"

"Dirty secrets of economy! Chocolate rain! Using you to fall back down again!"

"…Could you please stop?"

"History quickly crashing through your veins! Chocolate rain!"

"SHUT UP AXEL!"

"C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E R-A-I-N!!!"

XxXxX

You know the times where you just want to yell out something completely random when there's this really large chunk of tension in the room?

Yeah well my meeting with the 'Superior' didn't go so well.

It went more or less on the lines of telling him that he'd become bald one day.

The guy's name is Xemnas and he's, yes you guessed it, Death. He's got orange eyes that burn into you and he's also white hair and a tan.

I'm sorry but those two things just don't _go_. I never expected Death to have a tan and… well Axel wasn't lying, he_ does _have a swivel chair. An extremely _nice_ swivel chair. Needless to say I liked it a lot.

So I told him one day he'd turn bald.

And then that's when Axel dragged me out of the room laughing while apologizing. I got a good look at the others before he did that though.

There was a blond guy with a _huge_ chin and_ giant_ nose. I deem him as Shrunken Tiki Head.

There was another guy with emo looking silver hair who looked as if he needed to see a growth spurt sooner rather than later. I declare him Bite Size Emo.

There was a guy with cornflower blue hair. I mean seriously, what the fuck? Who has _cornflower_ blue hair these days? Needless to say I labeled him as Hippie Smurf.

Singing in the corner that annoying song was the drunk guy who's name is Luxord. He's got a bleach blonde crew cut and a goatee. But he has a seriously cool earring. That gives him some points. I judge ye as Drunk Banshee With A Seriously Cool Earring.

What? I already told you I lack imagination!

Anyways moving on. There was a guy cutting paper hearts out the entire time. With pink hair. And a seriously gay homosexual feeling around him. And he kept on humming. At least I think it was a he. Well 'it' had a surprisingly deep voice so I announce 'it' as The Pink Homo. Or would that be 'denounce'?

And then I was ever so rudely dragged out.

"What is the matter with you?" Axel, still laughing, tried to scowl but failed. "You don't go around telling people they're gonna turn bald normally do you?" He glances up unsure.

"Actually I do." Deadpan and bored, I would walk away but I would only get lost so I wait.

"…Wow. Well it's typical teenage behavior so I'm sure he'll just dismiss it as hormones." He nods, slowly coming to this conclusion.

"How old _are_ you anyways?" I stare at him suspiciously. What if he was really three thousand and something and he was actually a gay pedophile in disguise?

He raises his hands defensively shaking his head humorously. "We don't age since we're already dead. But I was eighteen when I died. Rather early for Death to come but then again what can you do?"

"Hmm eighteen eh?"

"Yeah." We walk on in silence.

"How'd you die?"

He glances at me slightly shocked and a bit amused. "You're handling this dead people thing rather well aren't you?"

I don't even give him a second of my time to look at him. "I was proclaimed suicidal when I was 'alive'. You get used to it after a while."

"So is that how you died?" He stops short in his tracks, forcing me to stop too, facing me with a question written all over his face.

"I jumped off the thirtieth floor of a building for a dare. I survived. The end." I scratch my head, bored. "Today I was on the school roof and I fell. I didn't survive. SPLAT. The end."

Axel's expression is somewhat between O.o and ???.

"So what about you?" Axel's face seems to be frozen onto that face and I want to see if he can move it. "Did you go SPLAT too?"

He recovers somewhat. "No… My death was homicidal…"

I could tell him mine was too but he can figure it out on his own on his own time.

"So?" I encourage him to go on with my hands.

"I was walking on the street, something happened and I was shot three times. Throat, lung, heart. Dead on."

XXxxXXxxXX

Well now you know who it was in the prologue! I love how Roxas describes how he died. I went SPLAT. The end. I want to say that to one of my teachers now! SPLAT! LOL. Oh yeah the song is Chocolate Rain by Taz Zonday. Luvers! – Splat Splat Shadoom


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: Look what do you mean it's not your time to go? What? You have a family? …Too bad. You've got unfinished business? Well in that case – TOO BAD. Wait – You're willing to give up _anything_? Well then why don't we make us a deal? Meet Death, the guy with red hair, green eyes and looks nineteen but probably isn't? Yeah him. Meet Roxas the supposedly suicidal fifteen-year-old going through teenage angst. Perhaps love _can_ go through the gates of Death. Contracting Boundaries Chapter Four: The Curser 

I goggle at him. _He_ got shot? That annoying clown thing got _shot_? Now that he's mentioned it I can see a faint round scar on his neck.

Damn. It wasn't a giant zit after all. Hmmph.

"Don't worry Roxy-roxy! This was all a long time ago! I don't even remember much of it!" He ruffles my hair affectionately with a cheeky grin on his face.

I wordlessly walk away slowly.

"Are you mad at me Roxy?" He gives me pleading puppy eyes as he follows. Yes people, _puppy eyes_… If he did that in my class, half the girls would be melting like snowmen in the summer time.

Hah! Won't work with me. But I am curious…

"Were you part of a gang?" I stop again, turning around after a minute or two.

He snorts. "What? What do you mean, a gang?" Without even waiting for me to reply he charges on. "Hell no! Why Roxy? Are you scared that I might come and rape you in the middle of the night? Cuz' you don't have to be part of a gang to do that." He drawls the last bit out with a smirk.

A faint tinge of scarlet cherry touches my pale cheeks as I turn away from him. "I always thought pedophiles were old men with bad hair, hideous attitudes and ugly. Guess you're no exception yourself." I storm on forward.

"That was mean Roxy!" His voice his already fading from my ears. Good I'm leaving him. I relax, my tense muscles scream their approval as I do.

This is way too much stress even on my part. Dear lord, how do you expect a fifteen-year-old boy to reap souls every single day? I've got school!

Wait. Why am I even complaining?

Deep in thought I really don't pay attention to where I'm walking which really isn't smart around in unknown territory. It's almost inevitable that I bump into someone.

Unfortunately it happens to be a bitch that seems to be PMS'ing.

As she starts shrieking string after string of profanities at me, most of them about my height (The nerve!), I look her over.

She's got blonde hair that reminds me of a cockroach – the bangs like antennae, bouncing every time she moves her head. She's wearing a cloak so that probably means she's a clown reaper too.

I patiently wait for her to run out of insults because I can't leave until she moves out of the way. When she finally does, which takes _quite_ a while, I start speaking.

"That's right, take deep breaths. Deep breaths. Let all of your anger and insanity wash away from your overly large nostrils…"

She gapes at me and then starts swearing again. This time it's cursing my sanity and my soul.

I think I'll call her The Swearing Cockroach.

When her reign of vulgar language is finished I continue where I left off. "Now really! Ladies don't use such course language! Though I couldn't be sure if you even _were_ a lady when I saw you. You sure you're not a guy? Or at least a really messed up tranny?"

She grits her teeth muttering something overly dark under her breath and something flies past my neck thudding into something behind me when I turn to look I see a paper thin knife sticking deadly close to my jugular. "I'm going to tell you something twerp… If you _ever_ talk to me like that again I will rip your miniaturized intestines out and string them around your scrawny neck until you choke out blood and other sorts of guts…"

Urgh… Nasty. I think those two words are showing onto my face because she's smiling maliciously. Malicious smiles are _not_ the in thing for cockroaches.

"Or…" She lowers her face so we're at eye level. "I can kill you…"

Confusion is written all over my face when she leaves. How can she kill me? I'm already dead. Right?

Before I can ponder anymore on the situation a familiar voice comes from behind me. "There you are Roxy! I'd thought you ditched me!"

Can't he get the message through his head? Do I have to use a power drill to get it through?

When he sees the retreating figure of the Swearing Cockroach and the expression on my face he laughs. "That's Larxene. Don't worry about what she says, she probably doesn't mean it even if it most likely _is_ true."

What's _that_ supposed to mean? "Well I do recall her saying something about being jealous of Axel's hourglass figure." I'm serious she was swearing about that too.

Axel's face lit up like a Christmas tree that's been littered with lights. "Really?" When I give him no answer he cackles. "I _knew_ it! She just has to admit it! She's fat!"

Even I have to crack a smile at this. When he sees this he smirks again. "See? I knew you weren't a complete hopeless case."

The smile leaves my face as quick as it came. His face falls.

Good! I hope it's fallen and it can't get up!

"Larxene said that she would kill me. But I'm already dead so… how?" I'm going back to the topic that was once in my head but is now adventuring in the form of words.

Axel falls silent at this. He tsks in annoyance muttering something about talking to Larxene. "Roxas this is kinda complicated so if you get lost just… tell me later."

I raise an eyebrow out of genuine curiosity. "So explain."

"Okay… When we die we all come here. It's like a huge meeting ground for dead souls, kay? Kind of like an anime convention." When I nod my agreement he goes on. "The dead souls come here to be reborn as something or someone else."

He stops here for a minute before picking up again. "But there are some people who are different. It's the people who want to survive for some damn reason really, really badly. People like us." He points to him and then me. "But our souls still need to be reborn bringing up a problem."

"We're still alive." I finish it for him silently asking him why.

"Yeah. So in truth… we don't have souls. We're not demons or anything, we're just… not there." He sadly looks away and sighs. "Because our souls get reborn."

"So where does this lead up to us dying?"

"We're the reapers and we collect souls. That's pretty basic. But if you ever meet up with the person who your soul was reborn in well…" He trails off, not meeting my eye.

"… You disappear don't you?"

He nods. "And there's no telling who or what it is. You're just _gone_… Your soul could be a tree and that tree could become pieces of paper and if you touch even _one_ of those sheets of paper well let's just say, Farewell friend!"

"So let me get this straight. My soul has become something or someone else. If I meet or touch my soul I disappear. Correct?"

"Basically yes."

I whack him on the head. "You just wasted five minutes of my life telling me something for five minutes when it could be summarized in under twenty seconds!"

"Sorry! You asked the question and – AHH!" He runs away from me as I start to pelt the crumpled paper that I magically found in my pockets.

XxXxX

A tall slender figure bends down, picking up one of the crumpled sheets, ignoring the shrieks and shouts of the two who have run far from her position.

Her black cloak whispers against the pale skin on her hand as she smoothes out the paper.

Faletburrow High School 

The bold letters glint as the moonlight flashes across the ink. A thin smile comes onto her face as she trails back into the shadows.

_I'll give him forty-five days to realize it. Forty-five days until I tell him the truth. Axel you'll have to find out – You and Roxas too._

XXxxXXxxXX

DONE! YAYERS! Now everybody… LET'S TACKLE CHAPTER FIVE! YUSH! Who was that last person? I don't know. Maybe I'll make it Larxene. Maybe I'll make it an O.C. It'll be a really twisted thing. Do I plan on killing Roxas? Uh… +Starts Sweating+ well… We'll have to see won't we? -Shadoom


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: Look what do you mean it's not your time to go? What? You have a family? …Too bad. You've got unfinished business? Well in that case – TOO BAD. Wait – You're willing to give up _anything_? Well then why don't we make us a deal? Meet Death, the guy with red hair, green eyes and looks nineteen but probably isn't? Yeah him. Meet Roxas the supposedly suicidal fifteen-year-old going through teenage angst. Perhaps love _can_ go through the gates of Death. 

**NOTE:** I haven't said this in any of the chapters because I'm an idiot so I'm typing it here right now. I don't own KH2. I wish I did but… This _is_ coming from a girl who plans on invading the world.

Contracting Boundaries _Chapter Five: The Posers_

…My feet hurt. I'm sorry but you'd be whining about them too if a hyperactive 290 pound blue blur hurtled into you. Hard.

I swear he has ADD. Hey! I should call him The Squirrel With ADD!

Who? Oh no one really… Just a random guy who eats sugar _everyday_ and decides to _tackle_ me down with his _130 pound guitar_…

And I just _happen_ to be his fucking _roommate…_

His name just happens to be Demy – NO! NO HIS NAME IS SQUIRREL WITH ADD!

No God… please don't do this to me… I'll never annoy anyone again! Please don't make me listen to pointless songs like Numa Numa for fifteen times! PLEASE!

"Da numa numa yay! Numa numa yay! Numa numa numa yay!"

…

I hate you too God.

"You guys good?" One _very_ familiar _retard,_ which has a _dire_ need to spell, pokes his crimson hair into the room.

I yell 'Fuck No!' while The Squirrel goes for the alternative (Fuck Yeah!) and tackles down Axel.

"He's been singing in _French_ for the past _hour_!" I complain while inching further and further away from the 'supposedly' gay couple.

They sure look like one from this point of view…

Axel pushes Demyx away from him, staring at him incredulously. "Demyx? Singing in French? As in F-R-E-N-C-H? As in Bienvenue a la Enfer?" TRANSLATION FROM ROXAS: Welcome to Hell. I think.

"Yeah. Either that or Spanish."

"I like that song!" Demyx whines as he tackles Axel down once more.

"Are you guys gay or something?" God the least they could do is get a room!

"Yeah I'm gay!" Demyx jumps up and heads over to hug me. I kick him in the face. Ah the sweet joys of steel toe boots.

Axel leans on the frame of the doorway watching amusedly. "I'm bi. Why?"

"You guys look like a gay couple." As soon as the words fly out of my mouth like a flock of birds Axel snorts and Demyx gets a weird look on his face. "What?"

"Demyx is gay for Zexion you tard. I think." Axel scratches his head and starts to speak again but is cut off by a flying stereo to the head. Wow.

Squirrels are _strong_ when they're pissed… O.o

"Who's Zexion?" Quickly I run my mind through for a Zexion but nothing suffices.

Axel props himself up while wincing. "Does anyone care whether I'm injured or not?"

There's a long silence. It's to be expected since Demyx is fuming in a corner. And I'm not exactly the most likely candidate for supporting clowns. NOTE TO SELF: Emo Demyx? Pointlessly scary. But funny. Try to make him emo now and then more often.

Axel sighed while trying to claw his way up. He fails and lands down with an undignified thump.

Heh. I hide a smirk by turning away from the scene of crime.

"I think you broke my arm Demyx." Axel swears as he tests his arm, wincing in pain. "Condamner merde!" TRANSLATION FROM ROXAS: Damn shit! Now _this_ I know for sure.

Demyx has a pinched expression on his face that makes him look like a cow chewing its cud, which would make me laugh if not for the situation. "And I should care why?" He kicks the stereo, narrowly missing Axel who ducks for cover.

Suddenly music starts to play from it. Really un-hyperactive-two-year-old sort of music. This is like sadistic emo shit.

Yo yo yo yo yo yo - I kill the rock rock rock rock yo then  
then she killed my brain brain brain brain brain brain brain brain  
nothing hurts anymore - never mind... then she killed my brain

I can't stand it

if I'm so wonderful then why am I so misunderstood?  
Everybody has a reason for it except me  
It's the little things in my pants that we're all waiting for  
I never really knew what that thing down there was used for 

Believe me. Demyx and Mindless Self Indulgence don't…go.

But I do. Quickly ripping the CD from the stereo I run out of the room unnoticed because Demyx is beating the shit out of Axel with that once annoying guitar. NOTE TO SELF: Reconsider pissing Demyx off.

I also pilfer Demyx's walkman. What? I'm a delinquent aren't I? What do you expect me to do? Leave a thank you note for him?

Hey Demyx! I kinda stole your walkman to listen to your stolen Mindless Self Indulgence CD that you will NOT get back anytime soon. Please try to avoid smashing me into a pulp while you're at it. Also refrain yourself from killing me because I _have_ helped myself to your Pocky stash. –Roxas

Ha ha ha NO. I have morals and I intend to follow them people. They are: If you don't get caught, you don't get killed. PAY EXTRA ATTENTION TO THE LAST ONE BECAUSE IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE.

I turn my thoughts to the blasting music forgetting all about Axel and his fate.

XxXxX

You know what I found out today? NEVER run from Demyx. First of all he found me somehow. And he's freaking _fast_. The motivation of Pocky is amazing. Adults these days. Sigh.

Luckily he forgave me since I'm new (Thank the Lord for first days) and said that if I wanted any Pocky all I had to do was to ask.

So I decided to tell him I _ate_ all the Pocky. He hit me for that one. And they say honesty is the best policy.

Pfft. Some moral that is.

When I asked Axel (Who's miraculously cured himself from the fate of goo) how Demyx found me, he just muttered something about super smell.

And that Zexion is Bite Size Emo. Hmmm… Maybe I'll call him Cookie from now on. I really shouldn't call him short since he _is_ my height.

Axel ended up with a bruised jaw and it turned out that he sprained his wrist. Serves him right.

"Hey Roxas! Don't you think Demyx and – " Axel started to open his now really annoying mouth when Zexion wordlessly grabbed his injured wrist and bending it backwards.

"I wonder what would happen if I bent this at a 360 degree angle Axel…" He poked the swelling with his free hand while continuing to bend.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! STOBBIT! IT HURTS!"

"…Oh let's see what was it I forgot? Delusions, Homicide, Suicide, Hysteria, Hyperactive, Small Children, Ego Idiots …" With each word he jabs the inflammation even harder.

I respect this guy more and more by the minute.

"Uh… what's he saying?" My eyes never leave the scene before me when I ask Demyx the question. You see it was too much amusement.

"Hmm? Oh he's naming all the different patrols we go on." Demyx came back into the room with a bag of popcorn.

I swear he was anticipating this.

"… Diseased, Disabled, Gangsters, Gunners, War Victims, Gory Chunks…"

"What's Gory Chunks?"

"…You don't want to know." When I prod on further he munches on more popcorn. "Notice that it come _after_ Gunners and War Victims."

…O.o…

"…Homeless Hoboes, Hippies, Terrorists, Politicians, Non-believers, Splat…"

"Hey! You could've been in the Splat category Roxy!" Axel calls back at me while grimacing in pain. "Well my shift comes up soon so you should let go of my hand now Zexion. Or we could be overrun in dead souls like last time and all Hell would break out."

I shoot a questioning look at Demyx. He shudders. " I forgot to go on Gory Chunks duty once. Let's just say zombies are… freaky…"

That's kinda like forgetting to take out the trash. Except the circumstances are much more… serious.

"It was like Silent Hill and all that! And it was so cool! We were cutting and killing and blasting them and there was SO damn many! I burnt one of their heads and it shriveled off and then it popped off… IT WAS SO COOL!" Axel starts to ramble.

"So what patrol are you on today?"

"Emos."

"OMG! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THOSE IDIOTS? The ones that go…" Demyx clears his throat while waving his hands frantically. "Black weary darkness… no one there to help… The voices echo in my head… silence killing from the heart… So alone… and cold… so cold…"

…Emo Demyx is REALLY amusing.

"Yeah _those_ people Demyx." Axel grins. "Those people like Zexion over here!"

Zexion grabs his wrist once more. He's a smart one that one…

XxXxX

"So why am I here again?" I kick an invisible imaginary rock with my shoe. Off in the corner Axel is trying to coax one of the emo's to come out into the open or in his words 'to face the light'…

"Get those poser's to pass on for me will you?" He points to another group of people who are wearing really tight jeans and dripping black eyeliner.

…Ah I see… So _this_ is a poser… hmmm… How very…fitting.

As you can probably tell I dislike posers. I think of them as an interesting science exhibit.

…Okay Roxas… Deep breaths… Deep breaths… Find your inner – Screw this let's go kick some poser ass!

IN THE MIND OF ROXAS 

**Roxas:** You four. Go die.

**Poser1:** Screw you I cut myself!

**Poser2: **Me too.

**Poser3:** Me three.

**Poser4:** Me four.

**Roxas:** …So you killed yourselves? Correct?"

**Posers:** YEAH!

**Roxas: **…Have a seat. _Pats ground and sits down._

**Poser2: **I can't. I kinda cut myself below the knees so I can't bend down without -!!!

Roxas shoves Poser2 into the ground. Poser2 instantly dies. 

**Poser3:** HOLY FUCK YOU KILLED HIM!

**Roxas:** No I didn't. Remember? He's already dead?

**Poser4:** Um… can I stand up now?

**Roxas:** No. Now I have some questions that I want you do answer.

**Poser1:** What if we -!!!

_Roxas stomps on Poser1 multiple times. Poser1 dies_

**Roxas:** Now… Does your shit come out green?

**Poser4:** No! Why would it -!!!

_Roxas stabs Poser4. Poser4 dies._

ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN ROXAS VS. POSER3 GET YOUR TICKETS NOW!!! ROXAS: 150HP 

**POSER3: 120HP**

**Roxas chooses to attack with Flying Kick of Death. (-40HP)**

**Poser3 defends with Psychic Poser Power. (+15HP)**

**Roxas attempts to rip Poser3's guts out with Gut Rip Slash. (-25HP)**

**Poser3 uses potion and restores 50HP.**

**Roxas stares and says WTF. Then attacks with Bitch Slap of Stinky Fish. (-10HP)**

**Poser3 counterattacks with Counterfeit Stabbity Stab Stab. (-45HP)**

**Roxas throws Demyx's Constipated Furby. (Blindness for 5 turns)**

**Poser3 waddles around aimlessly. **

**Roxas uses the Wand of Mud and All That Jazz. He got this from Demyx too. (+50HP)**

**Poser3 slams into a wall. (Stunned for 2 turns)**

**Roxas uses Ultimate Attack: KNITTING NEEDLES OF DOOM. **

**Poser3 Instant Death**

AND THE WINNER IS… 

**ROXAS!!!**

**BACK IN THE REAL **_**SANE**_** WORLD**

…I can't believe… I just threw… a constipated furby…

…I can't believe… Demyx even _had_ one…

…I can't believe… I took it…

Well it was hardly appropriate. I'll probably get demoted because of my mindless violence I mean look at Axel… even _he's_ doing better then – HOLY FUCK.

…Holy…

What once was an emo sulking in a corner is now a… well I guess it would go under Gory Chunks now wouldn't it?

Axel actually stained the grey wallpaper. With red. Lots and lots of red. Kinda matches his hair once you think about it…

At least he got rid of the emo. Poor guy.

**INTO THE MIND OF ROXAS**

AXEL??? 

**EMO1: 125HP**

Axel uses the 'talk' option and tries to CONVINCE Emo1. 

**Emo1 uses Self Abuse. (Halves own HP)**

**Axel uses 'negotiate' option.**

**Emo1 refuses to listen and uses the 'sulk' option. (Immune to SOUND ATTACKS for three turns)**

**Axel uses ULTIMATE ATTACK: Flying Frisbees of Fiery Doom. (XDXDXD)**

**Emo1 Instant Death**

AND THE WINNER IS… 

**AXEL!!!**

AND BACK TO YOU, SANITY 

…Erm… Would you believe me if told you I wasn't crazy?

XXxxXXxxXX

LMAO!!! I made the chapter twice as long because I love you guys… +Emits a warm fuzzy feeling+ TWO MINUTES LATER+People drop down dead+ Yeah you guessed it… That's _exactly_ how I see the world. Like a… giant RPG… XD! –Shadoom

P.S. The songs are Numa Numa by … ??? and Kill the Rock by Mindless Self Indulgence. My username on GaiaOnline is Shadeath so feel free to send me stuff. PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 6

Summary: Look what do you mean it's not your time to go? What? You have a family? …Too bad. You've got unfinished business? Well in that case – TOO BAD. Wait – You're willing to give up _anything_? Well then why don't we make us a deal? Meet Death, the guy with red hair, green eyes and looks nineteen but probably isn't? Yeah him. Meet Roxas the supposedly suicidal fifteen-year-old going through teenage angst. Perhaps love _can_ go through the gates of Death. 

**NOTE:** Don't own KH2. Why? Because I'm dead lazy – Look, I won't even bother to write the full name of KH2. Why? … Let's not answer that.

Contracting Boundaries _Chapter Six: The Guardian_

"Why am I back here?" With my backpack resting on my shoulder I look up to stare at the dreaded hellhole that everyone fears once in their lifetime.

…Yeah… High school…

Apparently Xemnas thought that I was wasting my education and thought I should go back to school. I point out that half the people in the castle haven't had a decent education since who knows? He takes notice of my point. He sends them to school with me.

How he found out which school I went to before I 'died' is way beyond me. But even if he _is_ Death he still doesn't have the right to make my life Hell. I mean now I've got five people who want to rip me to shreds. So I have to avoid them at all costs now…

While enduring school at the same time…

Those five consist of:

-Cookie A.K.A. Zexion

-Squirrel With ADD A.K.A Demyx

- The Pink Homo A.K.A… Uh… I'll get back to you on that one…

-The Swearing Cockroach A.K.A. Larxene

And Axel. I _really_ need to think of a smart-ass nickname for him… Maybe Faggot Firebug or Evil Clown. I think the clown comment gets to him the most. Or maybe I'll call him Kitty Poo Poo Kins just for the fun of it…

I don't think Demyx or the Pink Homo will try to kill me – they actually took it pretty well. Pretty well for FIVE YEAR OLDS that is… They were jumping around and shit…I'm not sure what Zexion and Axel's reactions are going to be but…

The chances of me getting throttled by the cockroach? Extremely high.

…Well all I gotta do is look out for someone with blond hair…

Easier said then done. The entire field is littered with blond people. Not really including myself but yeah you kinda get the point.

Okay let's watch out for people with blond hair who want to kill me, how about that?

… That narrows down the field to what? 45000 people?

And if you think that's the least of my problems well…

You are dead wrong.

XxXxX Flashback XxXxX 

"OMFG IT'S A TOTALLY HOT GUY!"

"MAKE THAT HOT GUYS!!!"

+Insert squeals and thuds around at this point+

XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX 

Long story short? Fangirls. Rabid fangirls. Lots and lots of rabid fangirls.

It was _horrible_.

…Guess I really am psychic…

…

THAT'D BE SO COOL!!!

NOTE IN THE ROXAS AGENDA: Stay away from Axel, Zexion and Demyx. Oh and Pink Homo. Apparently the girls go after his 'feminine charm'… I don't know _how_ he does it but there's always a shower of roses where ever he goes… HENCE PINK HOMO.

Oh look – another kid who wants to kill me – Seifer and his gang.

Look, this situation really couldn't be avoided – after all we have a hate-hate relationship and he, well, hates me.

XxXxX Flashback: Seventh Grade XxXxX 

**Roxas:** Hey Seifer that's a nice picture of your mom!

**Seifer:** That's my dad you idiot.

**Roxas: **Oh whoops.

**Seifer:** +Glower+

**XxXxX Flashback End XxXxX**

… It's not my fault his dad was wearing freaking lipstick and eyeliner! God I'm sorry I can't tell the difference!

Well he wouldn't try to beat me up in public… right?

Right?

Oh shit he's coming over here.

XxXxX

"Well Roxas! Just goes to show you can go anywhere without me!" There he goes… Talking animatedly like a child…

…Right after he sets Seifer on fire…

HOW? HOW DOES HE DO IT?

"AXEL! AXEL! AXEL!" Demyx charges like a bull. Heh… bull…

He grabs Axel by the shoulders and shakes him like a rag doll. Axel's lanky form certainly doesn't help with the action. It's like he's a mannequin and his limbs are flying all over the place. "Have you seen Zexion? Have you seen Zexion?!"

"Nope. Why?" I shake my head in agreement with Axel so I don't get shaken around violently like that.

Demyx starts spazzing out. He hyperventilates and begins to pace around us impatiently. He's breathing really hard and seems to have a severe case of asthma. And he's… sniffing a lot…

"Is he going to cry or something?" I look at Axel who's currently flicking a lighter on and off and letting sparks roll onto his fingertips.

He rips his attention from the lighter startled, takes one look at Demyx and swears. "Fuck no not again! Demyx if you're going to cry go find a river or more preferably an ocean!"

"Axel. I think the point was _not_ to make him cry." I stare at Demyx who's blubbering. "You'd suck at a daycare job."

He swears again. "I'm leaving."

And then the waterworks come. And I'm telling you – as soon as Demyx starts bawling the clouds open up and God starts pissing on us all.

As a response Axel pulls up his hood, cussing like mad.

Me? I'm just standing there, dumbfounded and drenched. It's like a freaking tsunami wave, minus the wave and more water.

Well now I know why Axel wanted to leave so soon.

XxXxX

"Kill me… I'm dying… Kill me Roxas… please…" Axel whimpers and sneezes three times. He caught a semi-cold during Demyx's cry fest. "It's so freaking cold… aaghh!!!"

I mock him by sipping my Sprite contentedly.

He sneezes again.

And over there Demyx is still sobbing his sad, sad life away.

Not that I'm saying he had a life in the first place or anything but…

Like I said… SADNESS…

Oh look – There goes Zexion… Probably going to comfort Demyx. Chht. Probably give half the girls in the school nosebleeds…

Look! There he goes! He's nearing Demyx, closing in for a hug and - !!!

…He punches Demyx in the face. And I'm telling you… That _is_ one powerful right hook… Let's recap the sequence in slow mo shall we?

Zexion's fist crushes into Demyx's face, Demyx's jaw bends back like a piece of rubber, Demyx – Okay let's fast forward shall we?

Suddenly a very stoned looking girl from the middle school across the road just walked up to Axel. Axel doesn't notice because he's too busy sneezing.

"Aren't you, like, that sexy teacher that comes here?"

I snort up my Sprite.

…

…

I burst out laughing, choking on my Sprite in the process.

"Oh you are sadly but mistaken fair maiden… To think that this lowly knave to be attractive then you must not have been graced with my presence!"

CUE THE ROSE PETALS.

… It's going to take forever to pick these out of my hair…

…

OH SHIT. And just when I thought the day was about to get better…

Here comes the fanfare! Cue the doves! We must grace the principle, Mr. Caslik, with our insanely crazy faithfulness!

This might take awhile to explain to you. You see once on Halloween I went out and picked the L out of PUBLIC. So FALETBURROW PUBLIC SCHOOL became FALETBURROW PUBIC SCHOOL.

And all that the day before the school inspector came…

…I don't know how he caught me but I have this feeling that he fingerprinted the entire sign.

… In other words – HE WANTS TO KILL ME TOO! YAYERS! Wouldn't that be just fun kids?

…HE'S COMING OVER HERE! HE'S WALKING TOWARDS US! HE'S GETTING CLOSER! HE'S – walking past us…

Now before you call me Mr. Paranoid I just want you to know one thing – I BLAME YOU!

He's headed for a girl in a… trench coat… who is talking to a stoner with long dirty blond hair. How utterly… suspicious…

"And just _what_ are you doing Ms. Komicana?" He sneers at her like a weasel.

Instantly I know who she is. She's a freaking _legend_… Anjyl Komicana – Smart, humorous, attractive and most of all EXTREMELY CRAZY. She's been kicked out of sixty-eight schools.

I plan on defeating that record. Heh.

"Me?" She laughs. " I'm selling drugs of course!"

The stoner panics. "That's not what you told me! Tell him what you told me!" He shakes his hands frantically. "THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE TOLD ME!"

Spazzy McGee aren't we there?

She gives a sigh in disappointment. "Fine, fine…" He instantly relaxes. "We were actually plotting to burn the school down because it's kinda blocking my view."

Sounds like something Axel might do. Except without the excuse.

Stoner boy starts to have what looks like a seizure. "Is this what I get for forgetting my hair gel? Is it punishment God? Is it an omen?" … Hair gel? Omen? What?

"Calm down Lukan…" She laughs again, her long black hair flying backwards. "Truth is… FUCK YOU MR ASSLICK!" She slams her fist into Mr. Caslik's face making him unconscious.

She strides away, past us, her amber eyes glinting against the harsh sun, a manic grin on her face. Axel looks at her once and swears.

Hmm… It seems as if he's been swearing a lot these days…

"I don't believe! What are you doing here Jyl?" The gape of evident surprise rushes through Axel's face before leaving once again.

"Hmm?" She turns around, the tails of her trench coat flapping. WHY DID YOU STOP HER AXEL? WHY?

Her eyes widen slightly but not giving any other sign to show that she's shocked, and she continues forward. "Word of advice Axel – Stay away from the computer teacher."

As soon as she leaves I give a slight sigh of relief. "You know that psychopath?"

Axel gives me a blank stare. "Anjyl Komicana – Crazy, Chaotic yet likable at the same time. Of course I know her!" He punches me on the arm. "After all you don't forget a demon of her status easily!"

"Say what?" Did he just say… demon?

"Meet your first gate guardian Roxas!"

… My Sprite… Oh my precious Sprite… What has become of you? You're only a pitiful puddle on the ground now… Why?

XXxxXXxxXX

Oh… the poor Sprite… +Starts to bawl+ Yeah well that's for – PEN TO THE HEAD+Throws pen at your head+ That's all for now because I'm failing French because – SLEEVE TO THE FACE+Whips extra long sleeves at your face+ Because of my procrastination. Well then Cha chi freakies!

P.S. I'm just a poor innocent noob who needs stuff on Gaia… Why? Because – SCISSORS UP THE NOSE+Mimes shoving scissors up your nose+


	8. Chapter 7

Summary: Look what do you mean it's not your time to go? What? You have a family? …Too bad. You've got unfinished business? Well in that case – TOO BAD. Wait – You're willing to give up _anything_? Well then why don't we make us a deal? Meet Death, the guy with red hair, green eyes and looks nineteen but probably isn't? Yeah him. Meet Roxas the supposedly suicidal fifteen-year-old going through teenage angst. Perhaps love _can_ go through the gates of Death. Contracting Boundaries _Chapter Seven: The Insecure_

It takes him ten minutes to explain what a gate guardian is. Basically it's the seven demons with the highest rank in the realm of Death.

Apparently to Axel, Anjyl is number six – the second highest rank.

…But Axel is a bad explainer so I'll have to pick my lazy ass up and search for a second opinion.

These seven demons guard the seven gates to Hell. "Because there are people who wish to see their loved ones once more." As Axel so nicely put it. They take the seven challenges and if they pass they get the chance to convince 'Death', or Xemnas, to let their loved one/ones go.

…Wasn't there some Greek myth somewhat like that? Some dude by the name of Orpheus or something?

"Now Anjyl's an odd one." Axel's helping me mop up my Sprite. Well more like watching but sure, we'll go with helping because it seems to be more… positive. "She's actually a halver. Half demon, half human."

"How's that possible?" I watch the mop's thick cords absorb the sticky pop.

"Well she defeated all seven guardians. Amazing isn't it? A human defeating all of them?" He shakes his head in disbelief. "Anyways when she reaches Xemnas, Xemnas is like 'So you want your brother back?' Cuz' it's her twin brother that died." He nods sagely while sitting on the stone bench.

"She just stares at him and she's like 'Hell no! You can keep him for all I care! The dead are meant to stay dead like it or not!' and so Xemnas is like 'Well why'd you defeat my seven gate guardians?' using his big ass loud voice that he only uses when he's in a bad mood."

That big ass loud voice is _scary_… You may be laughing now but when you hear it… You'll piss your pants and _I'll _be the one laughing.

Nodding that I understand what he's talking about, he continues. "So she's like 'I needed a challenge and I was bored.' and Xemnas just starts to choke right there and then. Turns out she had some sort of demon blood in her making her a legal guardian."

"Demon… blood?"

"Yeah. We assumed that maybe her mother was a succubus. You know what a succubus is right? You know, hookers from hell?"

…Hookers from hell… That has a nice ring to it doesn't it?

"Yes, I know what a succubus is…" Rolling my eyes I'm tempted to whack him really hard with the mop.

"Yeah but then we got a REALLY big surprise. You see that demon blood of hers is from her mother's side but in all actuality it's from her grandmother." Axel lowers his voice for dramatic measure. Pfft, drama queen.

He seriously needs to eat some marshmallows or something.

"So?" I give him a deadpan stare showing that at this point I don't care but because I'm in a _positive_ mood I'll listen just for the sake of it.

"Well her grandmother comes storming into the castle like bloody hell and she's shrieking and shit like that. And you know what else? Xemnas can't do a thing! Cause Jyl's grandmother is Lady Death! As in _THE_ L-A-D-Y D-E-A-T-H!" Axel's speaking really fast now and he's jabbing the air, making little circles and such.

"I thought Xemnas was 'Death'." Now he's caught my attention and I bring the mop up, swinging wildly close to Axel's head.

"It's a political thing really. You see Lady Death is the Woman With The Wheelbarrow! She's the real thing – she is _actual_ death! Xemnas is like her secretary and he takes care of business here and he's been doing it for so long that we're used to calling him Death now.

"So… Xemnas _isn't_ Death?" I squint at him suspiciously. Because if this is true I'm ditching school today.

"Xemnas is boss but Lady Death is the _big _boss… She's the equivalent to God…"

Dammit.

SOME INFORMATION ROXAS BURROWED OUT 

"_What's the point of this song? There's no such thing as 'chocolate rain'…"_

"_The angels cry and shake their heads in shame! Chocolate rain!" _

"_You really believe in God? Even if you are Death's representative?"_

"Dirty secrets of economy! Chocolate rain! Using you to fall back down again!"

BACK TO REALITY 

"So is that what that Chocolate Rain song means?" I dunk the mop back into the pail and start to wheel it back towards the custodian's office.

"Sort of… Lady Death starts to sing parts of it whenever she comes to the castle. I guess it kinda stuck since it's so catchy." Axel scratches his head. "And…"

"And what?"

"Well Xigbar told me that since Lady Death can grant death to anyone she can give us the choice of moving on or live on without the fear of disappearing but only if we complete her challenge."

"Which is?"

"No idea. Only Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion know."

"Okay who's Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus?"

"Uh… Vexen was that blonde guy with us when you met with the Superior…" Ah he must mean Shrunken Tiki Head. "Erm… Xaldin is this guy with dreadlocks and we _think_ he listens to Bob Marley but we're not sure… and we think he's redundant but we're not sure about that either…"

This guy sounds like a stoner. FROM HERE ON IN HE SHALL BE STONERMAN!

"And Lexaeus is… is… is this elephant." Axel waves his arms exaggeratedly.

"An elephant?" I push the bucket into the _very_ back of the custodian's office so no one will notice I didn't really wash it.

"You'll get it when you see him."

And then the bell went, signaling that Lunch had ended.

XxXxX

We get back to the castle via school bus. No I'm sorry cross that out. We get back to the castle via building. (Refer to Emo Condominiums ad)

Fine I'm lying. We get back to the castle through a mass quantity of black darkness that represented the cafeterias cooking – somewhat.

Exactly how?

XxXxX Flashback XxXxX

I stare at the weird gaping hole before me. This has got to be a joke. This is like an extremely cheesy movie prop.

"C'mon Roxas! Go through!" Axel shoves me playfully toward the gawking maw of swirling tar.

"Go through to where? I don't suppose this lead to Narnia does it?"

"Funny you should mention that… OH WELL!" Axel shoves me into the soupy mess blotting out my swearing.

XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX

That bastard… that fucking _tard_… _that horny toad_… that filthy pawn of discriminating injustice of mushrooms!

What? I like mushrooms…

Anyways – It's been three hours since and I'm still not over it. I'm in the room Demyx and I share, smashing my head into the desk. Demyx isn't back yet.

Ugh… that was so fucking _traumatizing_… For a second a seriously thought I was in Narnia…

OH DON'T YOU LAUGH… Let's see you get pushed into a black abyss of nothingness, without knowing where it went, _backwards_! Hmm? Hmm? HMM?

I start to chuck Demyx's eraser collection against the window – watching the little erasers bounce off and roll away is really quite amusing, you should try it one day.

Suddenly the door slams, making me jump. There is Demyx… and he looks like he's going to cry. Again.

Do you think the rain will come inside?

He sniffles so I throw a box of tissues at him. Mouthing a word of thanks he blows his nose. Well it's more of a honk but we'll account it as a sneeze.

I'm just sitting on my bed staring. Well what do you expect me to do? Ask him what's wrong?

I'm sorry but I'm not in a sentimental mood today. I feel like a sheep!

…

Okay that came out weird.

"Why the hell are you crying so much?" Axel strides through the doors without a warning and with a scowl. "There _are_ people here who don't want Marluxia to rant on and on about his hair frizzing up in humidity!"

Axel is not helping either.

"But… but…" Demyx looks away. "I don't want Zexion going to the school anymore."

"What are you jealous?" Axel spreads his arms incredulously.

"I just don't want him going to that school!"

"It doesn't matter – every school has fan girls." I flop back onto the bed – this bores me.

"IT'S NOT THE FAN GIRLS!" Axel jumps back, startled at Demyx's outburst. Hysterical much? "It's… it's…" He starts to honk some more into the Kleenex. "What's that girls name Roxas? The one who was hanging out with that guy Axel set on fire."

It takes me a minute to remember. Seifer so 'that girl who was hanging out with him' should be Fuu. "Her name's Fuu. She's anti-social."

"What? Are you in love with her and afraid to break it to Zexion?" Axel comes over to sit on my bed. I kick him off almost immediately. He sits on my foot.

"No! But… Zexion… Fuu…" He hiccups. "He's… Zexion's…"

"What?"

"She'll… absorb him!"

Okay I would've laughed if Demyx hadn't looked so serious and sad. But as you can see I am not a sadistic bastard no matter how much I act like it.

"So that's why you've been crying for hours now?" Zexion appeared at the doorway with a look of disbelief on his face.

Demyx snuffles. Heh… snuffles… Funny word…

"I just…" Oh great – here come the waterworks… At least there isn't a leak in the roof.

…

…

…

I spoke too soon.

Zexion comes over and supports Demyx, half dragging him out of the already crowded room. Oh look – a happy couple. They're cuddling and whispering sweet nothings and whatever.

And Zexion punched Demyx earlier today too…

…

Well that matter's that and that's the end of that –

"What the fuck are you doing?" Right in front of me, leaning down, face-to-face is Axel – Who is, for your information, INVADING MY PERSONAL BUBBLE…

He grins. Not good. And it's not one of those 'I'm happy, hyper and gay' grins. It's one of those 'It's not rape if you're willing' looks.

…

KEEP CALM, KEEP CALM! "Get out of my bubble right now you fucktard!" Okay, so much for keeping calm.

What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me?! THIS IS SO MUCH MORE TRAUMATIZING THEN THE NARNIA INCIDENT EARLIER ON TODAY!

"C'mon Roxy…" He pouts as he traces my face with a long finger. You know I could just kick him in the nuts and run right now… right?

"I'm straight. I am dead straight. I am fucking straight." I am also not calm and am fucking hyperventilating.

"Be gay for me." He licks his lips slightly.

HE _IS_ A PEDOPHILE… "GET OUT!" I've finally lost it, my little string of sanity has floated away like a balloon. Shoving him out of the room, I slam the door panting. I sink to the floor.

What the fuck? _Be gay for me?!_ Fuck. Fuck. FUCKFUCKFUCK…

Is he like a dog and going through heat?

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

I should be scared. I should be offended. I should be running away. I should slap him. I should… I should…

Billions and zillions of thoughts are racing through my head except… why do I feel like… Why do I feel like…

They should seriously make a book called 'Straight Men are from Mars and Gay Men go up Uranus'…

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

XXxxXXxxXX

There you go – the first splash in the puddle we call Roxas' mind. What shall Roxas discover and find in the wonderful world of gayness? And what shall become of Zexion? Am I seriously the only one who makes the connection between Zexion and Fuu? Lord… And Anjyl _does_ play a significant role in this story. I may add in a lemon. I might not. I am in a phase where I may give you the romance and tone down the humor or I'll do what I usually do – Give you everything slowly. You gotta love a paupu - Shadoom


	9. Chapter 8

Summary: Look what do you mean it's not your time to go? What? You have a family? …Too bad. You've got unfinished business? Well in that case – TOO BAD. Wait – You're willing to give up _anything_? Well then why don't we make us a deal? Meet Death, the guy with red hair, green eyes and looks nineteen but probably isn't? Yeah him. Meet Roxas the supposedly suicidal fifteen-year-old going through teenage angst. Perhaps love _can_ go through the gates of Death. 

**NOTE:** I am SO sorry about my… hiatus… it's just that I can't seem to cram stuff out of my brain anymore… sigh. Have this short… filler… to sate your… whatever it is I don't know anymore.

Contracting Boundaries _Chapter Eight: The Keeper_

The hourglass turns once more. The delicate silver grains of sand trickle into the fragile glass. She knows not much time remains.

The Lady Death knows everything that was to be for others but never for herself and some.

She gave a sigh. She had led a long and painful life. She had no one to compare her mistakes to, no one to scold nor right her wrongs. She had made so many mistakes that ended in situations that even today could not be righted.

So many hated her. So many thought that she was cruel and heartless. In truth she was just a very old woman.

Xemnas and his little band of misfits. She gave a dry smile at the thought. There was a time when Xemnas was an aspiring young man who chased after her.

And chase her he did – right through the gates of Death.

Back then she wasn't Death, back then she had been known as Oleandra Minoru.

The sound of glass breaking echoes through the never-ending halls. She has dropped the hourglass. The shards of frail glass stick into her pale hands but no blood runs.

Little by little the pieces rejuvenate themselves and once more the grains of sand fly down. Her hands look as if they have never seen a day of work in her entire lifetime.

Nothing amazing. This is her curse.

XxXxX

Xemnas is an idiot. A foolish and arrogant idiot. A stubborn and proud fool.

She had felt sorry for him and given him a way of release. But no. No. He insisted on finding a way for himself.

Did he not understand? Did he not _see_?

Then one by one, randomly the others came.

No. Not random. There was no 'random' when it came to Death. They were each chosen for their own reasons.

She was walking through her hall of memories. On the walls were giant stained glass windows the reenacted scenes of her life.

There was one with two doves but one was bleeding from the breast. This was the scene from her marriage day. She had married the man she loved and it was joyous occasion. Three years later he was killed on their anniversary. She remembered crying into his cold skin.

She slammed a slim hand into one of the stained glass panels on the wall. This was one of a phoenix being eaten by a lion yet both were burning brightly.

She remembers the meaning behind this window. She had two daughters, Saralee and Madalé.

She had arranged marriages for both but Madalé refused. Saralee, the older, was more quiet and calm – rare for the family – had agreed. She was happy with the man she married and they had a pair of twins.

Seven years of happy days until it all went wrong. Saralee was killed. They blamed the one who had brought the body back, covered in blood, with no expression.

Her five-year-old daughter.

Madalé stayed single after that and adopted Saralee's son when the father couldn't cope with the stress no longer. There was a panel that represented this. A fox keeping watch over a tiger cub.

Moving along her hand grazed another panel. This one had something that looked like a tawny cat with enlarged pierced ears. The beige stripes streaked through the doe brown fur randomly as five long talons clawed into the ground and black feathers littered the ground. Blood dripped from the scene realistically as it glared out into the public with its intense gold eyes.

Gold eyes just like her granddaughter's. Ah yes, Anjyl. She was the blamed daughter who had run away from home two years after the incident. But the effects… the effects…

She mournfully stared at the ground. It was never to turn out this way.

Her granddaughter became a monster. Her demon gene mutated far beyond grasp and she became dark and sensitive. She was a trickster and a thief. Not only that but also a killer.

No one knew where she had gone. Seven long years of living alone – who could live with that? When she was fourteen Madalé had found her – running on a quiet rage.

Anjyl was a tricky child – there was nothing she asked for, nothing she wanted. She was bitter and would lash out towards anyone who would go near her.

And then Oleandra made her error.

XxXxX Flashback XxXxX

"Why did you do this grandmama?" Anjyl snarled at the taller woman as she glared into her grandmother's blue eyes. Fire met ice.

"I thought –" The Lady raised a hand as if to calm the girl but was cut off.

"Stop thinking then! I never asked for this! I never wanted this!"

"Then think of it as a gift." Anjyl's onslaught of words stopped at the cold remark.

She started to laugh – but not a nice laugh, it was a laugh resonated with resentment. "A gift? A gift? If I wanted a gift then I wouldn't want this! This is no gift grandmama! This is a curse!"

XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX

Yes… She had given her granddaughter eternal youth. That day even Oleandra feared her grandchild. The aura she had emitted wasn't negative but it wasn't inviting either.

It was more like it rejected anything that went near but still caressed the ones that tried to reach in. It taunted and ate at fears. Anjyl never spoke to her grandmother again until the other confrontation.

She stops in front of another window. This one depicts a lion with a crimson mane being shot by a gun.

This was the day Axel died.

XxXxX Flashback XxXxX

"…How could you? First you ruin my life by taking the life of your own daughter. Then you give me this cursed eternal life. And now… now…" Her hair fell into her face as she choked back a sob.

Oleandra looked away, the misery affecting her too.

"I loved him… and you got him to die…" Her eyes once more was filled with harsh amber acid.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry is just a word. A five-letter word! What can it do? Ease my pain?" She snorted. "Hardly."

"Anjyl… please…"

She looked away, warm tears spilling again. "There's one thing you can do. Turn him into one of the cursed and make sure nobody remembers me and him."

XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX

And that was how Axel became what he is today.

Anjyl and Axel… they were not lovers.

They were twins.

She stops in front of another window. This one is made up of black glass that glints with a faint gold. In the center an elongated crack runs down the glass. She closes her eyes.

Anjyl had skills, skills that Oleandra had never seen before. Anjyl tamed shadows and curses like they were nothing. She manipulated like a dream. She was to be feared.

Oleandra made another mistake with that girl. She had taken another close to her heart.

XxXxX Flashback XxXxX

Oleandra flipped one of the brittle old pages of the dusty tome. Peace. Quiet. Serenity for a while.

The ancient doors slammed open, shaking the shelves of books. In the doorway Anjyl radiated anger and fury and what seemed like… _joy_?

"What do I owe this meeting granddaughter?" Oleandra closed the tome slowly, dust wafting down her lap.

"You took Luxord. You took Luxord!" She burst in manic laughter. "He taught me everything I know about the streets. He was the strongest person I knew. And you took him!" Her grin was unsettling to see because of the raw emotion in her eyes. "He helped me survive all those years and you took him. You took him!"

Oleandra, slightly scared, looked down at her granddaughter empathetically. "I'm sorry my granddaughter but his time came and – "

Anjyl rushed to her grandmother and placed her hands on her elder's. "Oh no, grandmama! I thank you. I thank you from the _deepest pits of my heart_…" Her foolish grin turned into a smirk.

"Now I have the excuse to curse you…" Oleandra's indigo eyes widened as bolts of thin power ran though their hands. "You will never feel pain, never feel love. You will never see them again. You will feel anger, regret and sorrow but never pain nor desire. Never again."

XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX

She remembers countering it, making the effects lessen.

She now shares the sorrow of her granddaughter for whenever Anjyl cries tears of grief and pain she will come.

She stared up at another panel – this one had a dirty blonde hound nosing a carcass of something red. She paused in shock and once more the hourglass fell out of her hands.

For this panel was new.

XXxxXXxxXX

There you go – a filler chapter that I managed to write. Now you know a bit about Anjyl and a bit more about Axel. There's more of course but I'm not telling yet. -Shadoom


	10. Chapter 9

Summary: Look what do you mean it's not your time to go? What? You have a family? …Too bad. You've got unfinished business? Well in that case – TOO BAD. Wait – You're willing to give up _anything_? Well then why don't we make us a deal? Meet Death, the guy with red hair, green eyes and looks nineteen but probably isn't? Yeah him. Meet Roxas the supposedly suicidal fifteen-year-old going through teenage angst. Perhaps love _can_ go through the gates of Death. 

**NOTE:** I need to GET OVER IT. +Sniffles some more+

Contracting Boundaries _Chapter Nine: The Boring_

"Do we get a vacation bonus as Death's representatives? Or at least a pension plan?" I've resorted to hanging out with Xigbar because Axel has been over ruled and Demyx is too busy with Zexion.

That, of course, took away Zexion from the list of options. I did _not_ want to be castrated so I didn't go near Larxene. I also did _not_ want to prune roses so Marluxia is out of the question too.

Yes. I am _so_ traumatized that I'm not going to even _bother_ with nicknames.

Xigbar laughs at my question. "Nah… we can leave anytime we want. And besides – we don't age so we don't need to go into tirement' homes."

And there he is. Emptying pistols into a dead skunk on the road. Laughing.

What can I say? It was it's time to go.

…

I seriously need to reconsider my 'friend' options.

XxXxX

Sitting in a classroom learning algebra is no fun.

Sitting in a classroom learning algebra while squirming because of the heat is no fun either.

Sitting in a classroom learning algebra while squirming because of the heat with Axel sitting behind you is a _pain_.

I can feel his gaze burn green fire into my back. But each time I turn around he's doodling in his notebook.

Maybe I _am_ paranoid.

At least next class I can ditch him. Computers.

XxXxX

… I'm going to back away now.

_How_ in the _fucking_ world of _Lord_ did he get his _freaking_ schedule _revised _to _my_ classes?

There he is… standing in front of the classroom in all his red haired glory.

"Yo kid – If you're in the class get into the room already." He snaps a piece of gum in his mouth, blue eyes impatient.

Wait. _Blue_ eyes?

"Yo kid? Yoo hoo?" He waves his hand in front of me, confused. "Look I know I'm hot but – "

He's got the same cocky attitude!?

Well in times like these you gotta use the desperate excuse of the 33rd Rule.

"Sorrygottago. YouseeIsufferfrom. Massdiarrhea. AndIneedtogettothebathroomreallyreallybadly."

If you babble really insanely they'll let you go, dismissing you as crazy.

"Whoa! If you suffer from diarrhea then go do what you gotta do!"

Wait – he _understood_ what I said? He fucking _understood_ what I said?

Freak.

Well then… TO THE BATHROOM!

XxXxX

Okay Anjyl warned Axel not to go near the computer teacher. That half stoned girl mistook Axel as one of the teachers here. Axel looks exactly like this dude except with a few minor differences.

I have come to a simple conclusion:

I'm now going to be remembered as diarrhea kid for the rest of the school year.

Joy.

XxXxX

Lunch. More joy.

I'm going to act like a bland toothpick for the rest of my measly existence. Think I can't? Just watch me.

"Hey look! It's the one and only diarrhea master! But don't scare him – he might wet his pants!" Seifer calls out with his lackeys right behind him.

Oh how droll. Such wit should be applauded.

Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Eventually I end up on the other side of the field.

Oh. I wonder how I got here. Such a curiosity.

"ROXAS! ROXAS!" Demyx tears up the field like a rabid pit bull that's just swallowed a lawn mower. How simply amazing.

"ME AND ZEXION ARE GETTING MARRIED - PFFT" Zexion tackles him down.

"Congratulations. Tell me when the wedding is." Chew. Swallow. Chew. Swallow. Chew. Swallow. Chew. Swallow. This sandwich is positively fascinating.

Zexion cuffs Demyx on the side of the head. "That's not why we're here!"

"OH YEAH! Axel hanged himself!" Demyx jumps up and runs around like a ballerina with some crack and no sense.

"I think you mean hung Demyx." Oh look – this sandwich had some ham in between the slices of bread. Lovely.

"Don't you care?" Zexion holds Demyx back from destroying anymore of the wonderful lawn.

"Would you like some of this purely marvelous ham sandwich?" I offer the sandwich with open arms. "And just so you two happen to know – I like pie. Preferably apple."

Their faces are quite amusing to look at.

"Demyx hold him down! I'm gonna check him for any curses!" Zexion barks out commands as he whips out a book (!?).

_Back away Snake of Eden,_

_One's disregard, negligence or carelessness_

_Is yours to feed but not for yours to keep_

_Reveal to me the curse of Christ…_

Wow. There are so many green sparks. How pretty. Just like Axel's eyes.

Joy.

I think I'm drunk.

XxXxX

The bell rings and I head inside for my locker. Demyx and Zexion pursue with panicked expressions on their faces. I would wonder why.

"I wouldn't open your locker Roxas…" Demyx, alarmed, ran in front of me, trying to slow me down.

Ten minutes later I finally manage to hear the satisfying 'click' of my combination lock open. I swing the door open, still not getting their terror.

"Hey there Roxy!"

I take one look into my locker and scoot back a good three feet.

Three guesses on where Axel hung himself.

And don't even ask me how he fit himself in there.

…

I'm wondering if I should scream or not.

Fascinating.

XXxxXXxxXX

I know this chapter is shorter but please – MAKE DO. I am at the end of my… wits? I mean my boyfriend threw his hot chocolate at me even though he was the one dumping _me_. I guess just nodding and saying un-huh is really the desired reaction. Gabriel… you are a FAG. But to everyone else – Luvers! -Shadoom


	11. Chapter 1０

Summary: Look what do you mean it's not your time to go? What? You have a family? …Too bad. You've got unfinished business? Well in that case – TOO BAD. Wait – You're willing to give up _anything_? Well then why don't we make us a deal? Meet Death, the guy with red hair, green eyes and looks nineteen but probably isn't? Yeah him. Meet Roxas the supposedly suicidal fifteen-year-old going through teenage angst. Perhaps love _can_ go through the gates of Death. 

**NOTE:** I need to GET OVER IT. Sniffles some more 

Contracting Boundaries _Chapter Ten: The Forgotten _

Thank the lord we got that settled. I mean there was that _one_ girl who passed us and say but then Demyx knocked her out with a dictionary. But who cares?

We got Axel out of my locker (Thank god none of the blood got on my homework…) and then we shipped him off back home so Shrunken Tiki Head could 'fix' him up.

That's when my life flipped around into a blender to spin around like a ballerina on crack.

Or steroids because crack would probably make you fall over and babble inanely.

XxXxX

I saw one of my old friends, Hayner. I reached out to call out but then Demyx dragged me back to the Narnia Stage Prop of Doom.

Now we're sitting in our shared room with me glaring at Demyx.

"What the fuck Demyx?" If he starts the sprinklers I'm gonna shove him out the window, I swear I'll really do it.

He looks at me and then looks away. "How does your friend respond if a stranger said hello to him?"

"He'd probably punch the lights out of the stranger…" But what the fuck does that have to do with shoving into mushroom world?

"Would you like to have the lights punched out of you?" He walks to the window and looks out at the bland scenery.

"Of course not but – "

"He won't recognize you. He's forgotten about you." Demyx turns to look at me – all sad and shit. Looks kind of like a melting beagle.

I laugh at the ridiculous idea. "What are you talk – "

"Roxas! Don't you understand? You can't go back!" He starts to pace the room. "You _died_. Don't you think anyone would react to that?"

He takes one look at my puzzled expression and sinks into his bed, head in hands. "I was kid who was in his second year in college. I had a mom, two brothers and a little sister. I was your average kid – I failed most of my classes by sleeping through them, I survived off of takeout, I had a part time job at McDonalds. Now when I think about it… I had a happy life."

This sounds like someone's really sappy biography.

"Then I killed myself with alcohol abuse. I ended it all and Zexion found me here."

Awww… isn't that sweet? Still I don't see how this connects to me unless he's either a) telling me to become gay or b) he's trying to distract me.

"I missed my family though. Even though I was provided for I missed them. So I went to visit them." He looks up to me despairingly. "They were all _gone_…"

Brownie points are deducted because he was being selfish. I mean… he was fucking provided for…

"I searched in the phonebooks, the internet… _everywhere_… But my family had disappeared. It's the same with Larxene… Larxene brought her little sister here and she was all full of joy and shit but then the next day her sister couldn't even remember Larxene's face…

"I've tried everything… But I'm still here…"

I can picture the swearing cockroach full of shit but _joy_? I'm sorry… _joy_?

"So why don't you complete the challenge Lady Death gave us – Zexion knows it after all."

"I can't complete the challenge…" Demyx shakes his head in dismay.

"Well what is it?" Seriously dimwit – Even I could probably do this.

"We have to tell her why we 'specifically' were chosen to be her representatives."

…Okay maybe not.

XxXxX

Why would I be chosen to be her representative?

Only she would know the answer! She and…

… Anjyl…

XxXxX

Oh no. I am NOT going near that girl.

No. Just no.

XxXxX

No matter how tempting or how curious I may be…

XxXxX

No. It's not worth it…

XxXxX

Yes it is.

XxXxX

NO IT'S NOT.

XxXxX

You know what? I, Roxas Hikari, have conquered the Emo Condominium, the Portal to Narnia, the Superior's Swivel Chair and even Axel's spelling! This should be no problem for me!

…

…

…

Right?

XxXxX

Okay this is not funny. I finally work up the nerve and tomorrow's _Saturday_…

People like me need to be paid for their sarcasm.

…

If that ever happens call me – I'll be a millionaire.

XxXxX

This is worse than the time I was forced into a fairy costume for Halloween.

Believe me – It doesn't matter what they say about men being manly in tights. IT'S ALL A LIE. A LIE I TELL YOU.

Maybe I should go find that cat I saw in the hallways.

Yeah – let's go find the cat.

XxXxX

Okay I've found the cat but… it's kinda big for a cat – it's like large pit bull size. And its ears are like the ears on those foxes uh… Fennec foxes? They're huge.

It's kinda cute though. It's got all this fluffy tawny fur with rowan brown stripes.

I scratch behind its ears for a while and then a voice rings out through the hallway.

"Hello Roxas. I believe you've got something to ask me?"

Okay I'm hearing voices. I'm going crazy. I heard Anjyl talking to me even though I'm in a completely empty hallway…

"Who said you could stop scratching?" I look down and the cat's grinning at me.

I can't help it.

I scream.

…

And I'm telling you – I'd seem manlier if I were wearing fairy tights.

XXxxXXxxXX

…SO SO SORRY! I've had classes and stuff so I never really got around with posting this and my juice was being drained out into my four hours of sleep. But I thought you were suffering enough so I decided to give you guys an… extremely belated Christmas present. Luvers – Shadoom!

P.S. I **PROMISE** to post the next chapter… next week – PROMISE.


	12. Chapter 11

You know what

**You know what? Screw the summary. If any of you are going OMGWTF? YOU'RE ALIVE?! WHERE WERE YOU?**

**I only have to say – I was in the hospital with a flesh eating disease in my foot. WITHOUT INTERNET ACCESS. D.**

**Contracting Boundaries**

_Chapter Eleven: The Inquirer _

… Someone should've _warned_ me. Someone should've _told_ me. Someone should've at least _hinted_ on something like this!

Anjyl _was_ the cat. Anjyl was the fluffy cat! … Well that settles it.

Any notion of the kitty being cute has been overruled by her foul attitude.

And all _I_ declared is… Poop. Plain and simple poop.

"_Somebody's_ a tad hysterical if you ask me…" She leans back on the balcony railing, blowing hair out of her eyes. "If you've got nothing to ask then I'm leaving – you know that, right fucktard?"

"Buh…buh…but…HOW? WHY? WHERE? WHAT? WHY? HOW? …AHH!" She pinches my nose. It hurts. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF MY EXISTENCE?"

Anjyl readies herself for a punch and then stops short with a look of pure disbelief on her face. "Look – don't go emo on me kid."

"No but really – "

"Did grandmama set you up?" She suddenly gives a ferocious snarl and gives me a wide _fanged_ grinning inquiry.

"NO – I just want to get out of this hell!"

Satisfied slightly with my answer she leans back again. A dangerous crack comes from her neck. "Well… The truth is…"

She looks away. Not good. When someone looks away when they're giving you a **V.I.D.E.O.S. **(Very Important and Dramatic Explanation Of Something) it's not necessarily a good thing.

"Roxas… You were an accident."

Is it just me or did that come out really awkward?

CLUNK. And the last thing I happen to see is what seems to be a giant roll of duct tape.

XxXxX

I can't believe it. That was fucking unbelievable – WHAT IS THIS?

Before you ask – it's three hours from my amazingly mysterious disappearance. And yes – it involved some red haired _idiot_ chucking a flying roll of duct tape (Which defied all laws of gravity and nature) at my _face_.

…Needless to say right now we're having a… sit down.

To chat.

He looks at me with pitiful green eyes, "You're not an accident to me Roxy…"

This I have to snort at. Yeah that's right – We _all_ hurl rolls of heavy tape at the people who aren't accidents. Right – I'll totally believe that one.

"I mean – You must've had parents that loved you, right?" Um, hello – I'M DEAD AND I COULDN'T BE BETTER THAN I WAS BEFORE. DO YOU SEE ANY SORT OF A PANIC OR LONELINESS ON THIS INNOCENT FACE OF AN ANGEL? HMM? NO? OKAY.

"Axel, I'm really sorry to tell you this and I'm going to put it as gently as I can." He looks at me expectantly and I give him a smile. "I'm NOT fucking gay. Or bi for that matter."

"So?"

… Can you _imagine_ the look on my face right now? Can't? Let's try some incredulous anger, the phrase 'What-The-FUCK-Is-Your-Problem?', Annoyance, A slight throbbing vein. And let's throw in some slight homophobia in there too.

"So please remove _your eyes_ from my _ass_."

I swear – he's undressing me with his eyes and HELL YEAH, it's a shit load of uncomfortable-ness.

"But it's a _nice_ ass. You should be proud of it!" … What is this? International Ass Pride Day?

Needless to say, the conversation ends here where he is hereby shoved out of the room.

XxXxX

And then I ran into the next place in earth that seemed like the best area to get rid of your anger.

Yes that's right – The library. And not any library – the _public_ library. AHAHHAHAHA.

Don't worry – I'm sane.

Over the years, after being seen as an underachieved genius I devised a great way to get rid of anger without harming anyone.

You walk into the bathroom, lock the door, and then you scream as hard and as loud as your lungs will let you. Make it sound like you're in pain and when people come to pound on the door, demanding to know what the fricken fuck is going on, begin to yell out something about being in intense agony.

You know when you should run when someone requests to either: A) Call the police, B) Get a chainsaw or, C) Order pizza.

Now you're probably wondering how to get away. Well – I mastered the Narnia Portal so I'm fine – If you don't have one well… That's your problem. I used to jump out the windows but you know, no one really appreciated the plain and simple art and beauty of it.

Like I said – it's your problem now. THE FORCE IS NOT WITH YOU!

XxXxX

The next few days proceeded as normal. Wake up, smack Demyx awake, get dressed, trip and tumble down the stairs, eat cereal, have cereal drenched in alcohol by the Banshee, become drunk, run around the castle with no sense or dignity whatsoever, silly string the Cockroach's hair, run away in intoxicated stupor, laugh at the Smurf and the Superior who are making out on the couch, run away giggling, charge into the Homo's rose garden, run out screaming at the mass quantity of pink and gayness, crash into Axel who proceeds to offer ice cream, eat ice cream to great content-ness, bitch slap Axel like a girl after being kissed, run from room, see something that should not be seen that involves Zexion, Demyx and a bed.

And now I'm sitting on the roof experiencing the worst hangover in history.

And guess what – I'm not the only one here, to my great surprise. There's a thin woman with eyes so blue that that I think she's blind and with long pinned up black hair that contrasts with her pale skin.

If she were closer to my age I'd call her hot. That's right – goddamn hot.

She notices me and gives a slight 'oh' in recognition – What's this? I'M FAMOUS?

"You must be Roxas." Her eyes crinkle up around the corners as she gives a friendly, grandmotherly smile.

I _want_ to be nice but – "Who the fuck are you, old woman? Some… stalking pedophile?"

This is the part where I should be regretting my actions, shouldn't it?

XXxxXXxxXX

My toes were starting to rot away so please don't ask me for any gory details, I still need to go in for a few treatments and/or surgery. IT HURTS TO WALK… TToTT

But before I sign off this chapter – I love you and should I die from my issue never forget that I love the people who are friendly and supportive on this site. Shadoom


End file.
